youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian in January 2016
During January 2016, Miss Martian and the Team responded to the revelation of the Krolotean invasion of Earth. She joined a mission to Rann, where she discovered why the Justice League were wanted criminals on Rimbor. She then went undercover as a Krolotean to get information from their Malina Island base, before bidding farewell to her uncle and the other accused Leaguers as they left to face trial. She unrepentantly used her mental powers against her enemies throughout. History Miss Martian was part of Delta Squad, sent out to track and capture Clayface in the Gotham sewers. Superboy flushed him out, and Clayface responded by burying the boy in his body. Miss Martian telekinetically freed him. Robin distracted their enemy, and Superboy defeated him with a special concoction that caused Clayface to solidify. As the rest of the squad arrived, Miss Martian reported to Nightwing that the mission was a success. Returning to the Cave, M'gann was greeted by her boyfriend La'gaan. They kissed passionately. Superboy, Nightwing and Miss Martian were summoned to a League briefing about an attack on the UN. John Stewart and Adam Strange filled them all in: the alien, a Krolotean, had some connection to technology theft on Rann. Captain Atom and Nightwing decided to send a detachment of the Team to investigate, because six Justice League members were wanted criminals. After the meeting, Justice Leaguers Zatanna and Rocket reminded their former teammates that they were still welcome in the League and had an open invitation, but the three replied they were happy with the Team. Zeta Squad, consisting of Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Adam Strange, arrived on Rann. In Ranagar, Zeta Squad was introduced to Sardath and Alanna. Miss Martian eased communications by creating a psychic link. Inside Sardath's lab, they discussed the Krolotean presence on both planets. The Squad set off to track the Kroloteans on Rann, with Alanna as their guide. They boarded the mag-rail train to the jungle. Adam left them to distract Science Patrol officers. During the trip, Beast Boy reminded Miss Martian about her relationship with Superboy, which she dismissed as "a long time ago". At Alanna's call, they disembarked the moving train, and made their way to the base, deep in the jungles. Miss Martian, using camouflage and density shifting, scouted ahead, and opened a hatch for the others to enter. M'gann and Beast Boy planted explosives on the six Zeta platforms. When more Kroloteans arrived, the bombs went off and they escaped the base. The Kroloteans sent out Mechs to capture them. With the Kroloteans on their tail, the group was split up. Miss Martian and Beast Boy hid in a tree to evade their enemies, and they planned to regroup at the mag-rail. Beast Boy, impetuous as always, raced ahead, but was shocked when he found a waterfall similar to the one at the site of his mother's death. Miss Martian consoled him, making them easy targets. The Kroloteans captured them and stored them in the back of a Mech. Superboy and Alanna got them out, but Miss Martian was barely conscious. Alanna took care of her while the boys went after the Krolotean ship. When she finally came to, Miss Martian reestablished the psychic link, and captured the Krolotean leader. She psychically tormented him to extract information, the sight of which shocked Alanna. Though Miss Martian learned what the Justice League had done in the missing sixteen hours, Superboy was not pleased at the way she acquired the information. Zeta Squad returned to the Erdel Initiative. Miss Martian briefed them on their successful mission to end Krolotean presence on Rann, and told Wonder Woman and John Stewart what they had done during the time they were mind-controlled. Captain Atom sent Miss Martian to the Hall of Justice, where her uncle had trouble interrogating a Krolotean captured by Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy in New Orleans. Miss Martian extracted the information of the Krolotean's mind, which left him in a comatose. She told Batman what she had learned: the Kroloteans had their base on Malina Island. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter broke in the Krolotean base on Malina Island, disguised as Kroloteans. While the Justice League and the Team were discovered by the Manta Troopers and the Kroloteans, they stole a data disk containing schematics of the Kroloteans and escaped the base. They entered the Bio-Ship and waited until the Team and the Justice League evacuated the base, before the bomb went off. They flew away in the ship, nearly being engulfed in the explosion. Martian Manhunter and the other accused Leaguers had to leave for Rimbor to stand trial for their actions under the Light's mind control. Martian Manhunter said goodbye to Miss Martian, and asked her to water the plants at his apartment. References See also * Miss Martian * Miss Martian in July 2010 * Miss Martian in August 2010 * Miss Martian in September 2010 * Miss Martian in October 2010 * Miss Martian in November 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2010 * Miss Martian in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories